Story of a Weapon a Soul Eater fanfic
by xXObscure Latin NameXx
Summary: Soren just wanted to get out of that crappy orphanage, little did he know that visiting that shop and buying that little cresent moon would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Chapter one: Prologue

"Hi, I'm soren." "this is the story of how I learned that I was a weapon, a Halberd to be exact! but I'm getting a bit ahead of myself." "It all started three years ago..."

*******FLA****SH!******* I winced at the sound of thunder. I walked along the long emty driveway and took one last look at the orphanage. ***FLASH*** I was startled again, I pulled the top of my hoodie over the now soaked tips of my purple hair.

I had never known my parents, I was told my mom was an alchoholic and my father ran off after winning a lottery. I lived 14 years in that shitty place. No food except the few scraps they debated giving us, No freinds, No anything. Not anymore. I started to run, FAST! My body was soaked in the rain and after a while, I couldn't tell sweat from rain.

After what felt like hours I stopped. I decided to take a break and explore. I looked around, every shop seemed bland and boring, except one. A small store caught my eye: Universal Shop of Wonders. I chuckled at the sign and looked inside.

To my suprise, the shop was open. I walked inside and a man with long scarlet hair and a tie shaped like a cross greeted me. I walked around the store, most of the items were silly props of aliens and skulls. One item in particular caught my attention. It was a small cresent moon with a creepy smile and what I assumed to be blood dripping from it's mouth. I looked at its jet black eyes for a moment...

"gah!" I stumble back. I saw something... like a vision but just for a second... all I could remember was a figure with three massive eyes looking dead at me... I calmed down and took the cresent to the counter. The man smirked, as if he knew I would buy this. I brushed it off and asked, "How much for this moon thing sir?" he studied me for a moment... "tell you what kid, you can have it." I was shocked but delighted. after a long thank you, I left the shop.

As I walked I couldn't stop thinking about the figure I saw. I pulled out the small cresent before screaming and dropping it. It's eye just looked at me! I was shocked. Suddenly I heared a low laugh. I slowly looked up and saw not the moon but a giant cresent with a bloody grin staring down at me. I struggled to breath and fell over hearing several voices saying different things I couldn't make out, then I saw the world melt to black and my eyes began to shut.


	2. Chapter 2: New world, New freinds?

Chapter 2: New world, New freinds?

I groaned as I heared a faint voice. the voice slowly grew and I could hear what it was saying, "Sir? Sir are you alright?" My eyes slowly opened and I saw a boy dressed in a black suit with little skull buttons. His hair was black with the exception of three white stripes along the left half. His eyes wer gold witch seemed odd. He helped me up and called himself: "Death the Kid" I was confused at the odd name but I was to tired to care.

I pulled out the little cresent I dropped from my pocket. A girl about my age or younger walked up to me, "oooooo! Is that the moon!?" I was startled "y-yea... I guess?" kid appolagized, "this is liz, and you met patty" liz, who was much taller than patty turned to me, "nice to meet you. and you are?" "oh r-right! I'm Soren! nice to meet you!"

I suddenly remembered the fact I was not on the sidewalk, I was in the middle of a town! "where exactly am I?" kid responded "death city, of course!" "uh huh..." I was really confused. "so, are you a weapon or a meister?" kid asked "uhhh.. what?" "are you a meister like kid or a weapon like me?" liz responded "I uh.. um-" "oh oh oh! I'm a weapon to! see? watch!" patyy suddenly jumped up abd with a pink flash she was gone and a pistol landed in liz's hand. I was confused. "pretty neat huh?" the pistol said... the... pistol... said... "..." after a long pause kid aaked, "are you okay soren?" I then promptly fell over and passed out.

my eyes flickered open. we were in a small room filled with weird crosses and small clouds. "were am I?" I asked "ah soren!" kid spoke, "You've awaken! were in the death room, my fathers office."

I turned and saw a figure in a black robe with a cartoonish skull mask towering over me. "hello there little one! how are you?" "I-I'm good thank you." I responded. "A little shy are we hmm?" I blushed a little

"whats your name?" "I-Im soren s-sir." "please, call me lord death! now, which weapon are you?" "what?" I asked plainly. "It's clear from your soul wavelengths that you are a weapon but I cant tell witch one." "what?" I still asked plainly.

after a lot of explaining I understood all about weapons meisters and kieshens. lord death insisted I enroll and had kid take me on a tour around "have fun you two! you'll make good freinds, I can tell!" freinds... ive never had freinds I smiled a little. I pulled the hoodie over my head revieling the two ironed on rainbow ears atop the hoddie. liz smirked and commented, "what are you, gay or somethin'?" I blushed and didn't respond. "oh..." she said before apolagizing. things were starting to actully look good for me, however that feeling went away when I heared a loud, "**YAHOOOOO!!!**"

Author's note:

so, whada ya guys think so far? leave some ideas down below for soren confronting black star! thanks and have a great day! ;3


	3. Chapter: 2 my first fight I'm a weapon?

Chapter: 3 my first fight?/I'm a weapon!?

"**YAHOOO!!!**" "huh?" I looked at the sorce of the sound. I let out a yelp as a boy landed in front of me. He sttod still for a minute and I saw he was a little shorter than me with blue hair. He had a star tattoo and was wearing a tanktop with a massive cone shaped neck. In his hands, he held a chain scythe and was holding it up to his mouth like a microphone.

kid broke the silence, "ah bla-" "**I AM THE GREAT ASASSIN BLACK STAR, AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!" "**uh... wha-" Black Star cut me off, "**YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND STEAL MY FAME!? NOT IF I HAVE ANYTGING TO SAY ABOUT IT NEW KID!!!"** "I don't wanna figh-" I was cut off again, "**I CAN SEE WHY A LITTLE GUY LIKE YOUR SELF WOULD BE SO SCARED TO FIGHT A BIG GUY LIKE ME!!!**"

there was a long awkward pause and suddely the dual sythes turned into a very tall lady with a robe-like outfit and a star attached to her right side. she had a very long ponytail and had arm warmers near her hands. "black star do you mind not giving everyone a migrane for once?" "Quiet Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!" Tsubaki sighed and turned into a small sword with a slightly bent back tip. The boy swung down the weapon. I gasped and backed up. The blade stopped before it hit me.

"Did you think I would actully hit you!? HAHAHA chicken!!!" I steped back still finding it hard to breath due to my fear. "CMON FIGHT ME COWARD!!!" three more swings I prepared to dodge the fourth... ***CLASH*** "Huh?" I opened my eyes. The top end of a battle axe had stopped the blade.

I turned to see only kid smirking and hihis two compannions looking bored. "guess my father was right, you are a weapon!" I looked back at black star who was trying to dislodge Tsubaki. I was dumbfounded when I noticed the long axe was attached to my arm... no wait... it WAS my arm!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with DeathSleepover!

Chapter 4: A meeting with Death/Sleepover!!!

I stared at the axe arm in shock, fear, and awe. blackstar dislogged Tsubaki who turned back and scolded blackstar.

1 hour later...

we entered the death room and death greeted us. I explained my fight with blackstar and tsubaki and about my arm.

death was exited to hear and asked me to demondstrait to him. "um, I... dont know how..." death looked at me confused "You did didn't you?" "o-on accident..." liz walked over and told me to sit down. she had me close my eyes and told me to consentrate. After a couple minutes when I felt as calm as possible I felt an oodd soothing feeling before I opened my eyes.

I was in an infinate black void and I was... NAKED!?!? I covered myself and looked up to see death staring down at me in a giant window/like opening. "oh dont worry I cant see any lower that your ribs!"

I blushed and he showed me his mirror. I was a bit emberessed at my desighn and I could see the three in the back were snikering. I was a relitivley large halberd with a sleek metal shine. my front end extended to about two thirds of the blade. the emberracing bit was the bottom of the halberd had a heart shaped blade and the top had two purple hearts pn eathier side. purple was the main accent for the weapon and to top it all off, a massive rainbow bow was attached to the top back of the halberd.

"Cute weapon form!" death teased. I blushed and returned to normal. "do you have a place to stay?" I looked confused and reallized I didn't have a place to sleep. "n-no sir... I mean lord death..." "then you can stay at my son's mansion! I'm sure he wont mind!" "Of coarse I wouldn't father." patty jumped in, "SLEEPOVER!!!!!"

Later that night...

"Thanks again for letting me stay over kid..." "Hey, don't sweat it! cuz sweat is asymetrical!!!" I smirked a little, "What is with you and symetry anyways?" "Symetry is key, everything must be perfectly ballenced on the left and right!" I looked at his hair, "Arne't those three lines asymetrical?" Kid put his head in his hands, "Don't remind me..."

I pulled on my pajamas I had stuffed in my loose bag and got on the couch in the living room sighing. I got up to close the blinds and I jumped back. "ugh! stop that stupid grin you dumb moon!" I stared like I expected a responce from the laghing crecent. I laid back down. Still a little shook, I managed to finnaly drift to sleep. No matter how long I live here, I'll never get used to that creepy bloody grin.


End file.
